


Dem Bois Cover

by vulcan_slash_robot



Series: dem bois [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Drawing, M/M, Multi, cartoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcan_slash_robot/pseuds/vulcan_slash_robot
Summary: A quick cartoony cover for my series about these boys and their mostly very silly relationship.





	Dem Bois Cover

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not so good at drawing mechanical stuff but this gives you a ROUGH idea of what Bucky's arm looks like by the end of _One More Time, With Feeling_.


End file.
